Ricky Weaver
by ilikeactors21
Summary: Ricky Weaver comes to the dojo to ask Kim to dance with him at his concert. When Jack finds out Ricky's real intentions he tries to warn Kim.   Will she trust him or will she put it off as jealously? Will Kim end up getting hurt by a popstar pretty boy?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was stretching before practice in the dojo with Kim when the bell on the front door rang. He didn't look up to see who it was. He heard Kim gasp so he looked up to see what she gasped for. Before he saw he said "What?" and then he saw him. Standing in the front doorway of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy was _The_ Ricky Weaver. That guy every girl on earth is crazy about. Luckily Jack knew Kim would never go for a guy like- Hey, Where'd Kim go?

Then he saw her, too. She was standing next to Ricky giggling like a little school girl. He was smiling some dumb celebrity guy smile at her, charming her, it looked like.

"Hey I'm Ricky!" he said to her with obvious fake modesty. As if anyone didn't know who he was.

"Um, I'm Kim," she replied with a smile trying to keep her cool, "Oh and this is Jack." she said gesturing to Jack but not looking away from Ricky. 'Well at least she still remembers I'm here.' Jack thought.

"Sup, man?" Ricky said holding his hand out for Jack to grab, which he reluctantly did so Kim wouldn't think he was rude or jealous. But he was, not rude, but jealous.

"Not much. So not to be rude or anything but what is THE Ricky Weaver doing in our little karate dojo?" Jack asked sounding _very_ rude.

"Well, I just got back from my _Your World_ tour and my movie _Always Say Always_ is doing really well so I decided to use that publicity to help people in need. I'm doing a benefit concert at a local park around here. It's gonna be a really big thing. There will be lights, dancers, the whole concert experience! Just for charity!" Ricky explained sounding really self-righteous.

"Yeah yeah yeah and what does that have to do with you interrupting our practice?" Jack said, irritated.

"Jaaaaack." Kim whispered quietly but forcefully, trying to get him to be nice. Although she didn't know what reason Jack would have to be mean to such an amazingly talented performer!

" No, no Kim. He's right. I need to learn to get to my point faster." Ricky said.

"Ya think?" Jack retorted.

"Jack!" Kim said angrily. Then she turned back to Ricky and smiled again. "You were saying, Ricky?"

"Oh yeah, I came here because I was taking a break from rehearsal for the concert so I asked my manager if I could come hang out at the mall. She said I could as long as I kept an eye out for someone who could perform the big slow dance with me for the concert!"

Jack did not like where this was going.

" So I'm guessing here. Your manager is your mother right?" Jack said sarcastically. Kim glared at him. But Ricky just laughed, "Ha! Nope! My Grandma." He laughed again and Kim laughed with him. Jack just frowned.

"Anyway I was walking through the mall and I'd pretty much forgotten about looking for someone until I looked in here and saw you." Ricky said, turning to Kim.

She smiled and looked giddy. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah! I'd be psyched if you'd perform with me, Kim!"

Jack looked furious but neither one of them noticed because Kim was all wrapped up in Ricky and Jack was watching Ricky check Kim out. Jack wanted to punch that guy so hard he wouldn't remember how to sing his stupid songs. But Kim clearly didn't mind.

"I would love to! What do I have to do?" Kim exclaimed with an excited smile on her pretty face that Jack was staring at sadly.

Jack's POV

She's way too good for that guy. There is no way he could tell she's a good dancer just by looking in her and seeing us stretch! He's just asking her because she's gorgeous. Not that I could blame him. If I could make her smile, giggle, and blush like that I wouldn't hesitate for a second!

Third Person POV

"Great! If you'll come with me right now we can tell my grandmaand start rehearsing!" Ricky told Kim.

" Okay! I'll go get changed and get my stuff!" Kim said turning to go to her locker.

"But KIM! What about practice?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Jack, we don't have another tournament for a while. I won't be missing anything and I promise I'll work on the moves when I get home from rehearsal every day! But I can't miss this opprutunity!"

Jack sighed, disappointed. He could see he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. Kim went into the girls room to change.

Jack's POV

"So, Jack," Ricky said, "what's the baggage with this one?" His eyes had followed Kim to the restroom and they remained on the door, waiting for her to come out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still mad and now confused.

"The chick. All girls got some kind of thing about them that makes the guy have to work harder. So what is it with her?"

"I knew it. You don't like Kim for her dancing! You want her to dance with you because she's pretty!"

"No, really?" Ricky asked sarcastically.

"I swear if you hurt her I'll break every bone in your body. Got it Prettyboy?"

"Yeah and then she'll hate you! Bonus points for me! Face it, if you beat me up, which I obviously know you have the ability to do, she'll think you did it out of jealousy. Which you are. Not because you want to protect her!"

I was about to punch that look right off his face and then kick his head so hard that if it didn't come off his body like one of our punching dummies, he wouldn't be able to remember a word he just said. But then Kim walked in. Beautiful, smart, funny, can't see a jerk when he's right in front of her face Kim. She didn't deserve this. I couldn't let this happen to her.

"Kim I need to talk to you ." I said

"Sure Jack but hurry."

I took her by the arm and led her over to where we were out of earshot. I saw Ricky grinning and turning around, shaking his head. I glared at him and Kim saw.

"Jack, what's going on with you?" she asked, "You're usually so nice and sweet to everybody! What's wrong now?"

I still had my hand on her arm and she didn't seem to notice and I wanted to leave it there hoping it could somehow make her stay.

"Kim, I could tell that guy was a heartless jerk the minute he walked in here. And if that wasn't bad enough, when you were in he bathroom he started asking me what your "baggage" was! He doesn't want you because you're a good dancer! He wants you because you're pretty! And you're all googly eyed over him so he thinks he'll get lucky!" I saw her start to think. She looked at my hand still on her arm and then looked as if she realized something.

She sighed softly and then smiled and quietly said."Jack, is all this because you're jealous?"

"What? No! Okay maybe a teeny bit but I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt!"

She smiled bigger and then she said, "Thank you for looking out for me. I'll be fine. I promise I'll call you if anything goes wrong. Which it won't." she kissed me on the cheek, smiled and walked towards the door. Of course now I couldn't move. Kim Crawford just kissed me! I watched as Kim walked past Ricky and he followed he. She turned back and waved goodbye then walked off. Ricky turned around and started walking backwards and said, "Bye, Jack." He grinned evilly and I wanted to kill him right then and there. I would have if I hadn't been frozen still from that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky Weaver part 2

Jack's POV

After 45 minutes I finally unfroze. Then I immediately ran out the door straight to the park. I saw workers setting up the stage and I looked around for Kim or Ricky. I didn't spot either. I ran around to the back of the stage and found Ricky leaning against the wall and talking to some of the male back up dancers. He was grinning like he had just done something really bad and he was extremely proud of it. I ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar and held him up even though he was taller than me.

"Where is she, you bastard?"

"Where is who, Jack? I don't know what you're talking about!" Ricky replied with fake innocence.

"I'm not playin', asshole! Tell me where Kim is right now!" I yelled as I slammed him against the wall again, this time even harder. He groaned but didn't lose the grin.

"The Bitch is over there," he said nodding his head toward the woods, "I found out what her baggage was. She's a cryer who won't follow instructions." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

I threw his stupid, low life, no-good body on the ground as hard as I could, successfully knocking the air out of him. I ran over to the woods where Ricky said Kim was. What I found broke my heart. She was lying on the ground in the middle of the dirt circle we past when we came here to play swords and magic. She was curled up in a ball. She was crying her eyes out and she had make up running down her beautiful face. I ran to her and kneeled down beside her with my hands hovering over her, not sure if I should really touch her after what my mind was thinking happened to her. When she saw me she gasped, sat up, jumped in my lap, and threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me really tight. I wrapped my arms around her back. This brought on a whole new wave of sobbing but now it was harder. I just sat there holding her tighter. We sat there like that for I don't know how long. Then she turned her head to the side so it was in the crook of my neck. The sobbing had stopped and now she just had a few tears running down her cheeks. Her face was still twisted with pain. I just stared down at her and waited for her to be able to speak, never once taking my arms away from her. Finally she looked up at me with tears running down her face. I wiped them away with my fingers. I let my hand linger over her face a little longer than nessicary.

"H-he tried t-to….to…." she started crying again and I held her to my chest even tighter than I was before which I didn't think was possible.

"Tell me what he did. So I'll know exactly what I'm putting him in the hospital for." I whispered in her ear.

Her crying faded away again and I saw a glimpse of the Kim I'm used to seeing. She got that hard, serious face on, "He pushed me up against the tree. He started kissing me and I tried to get away but he's stronger than he looks. I couldn't get him off. He tried to get me to take my dress off." Her eyes stared off into the distance. "He tried to rape me, Jack."

I was so angry I could have spit fire. I wanted to get up and find him and kill him. But I also didn't want to lose the moment I had now. With Kim in my arms. I didn't get the chance to keep holding her because she finally found herself and got up from my lap. I looked up at her from the ground then got up too. I just looked at her for a moment, taking her in. As I said before, her make up was bleeding, her dress was torn and the zipper was half way down, and she looked like an abused puppy. Then I walked off in pursuing Ricky. I felt Kim following a few feet behind me.

"Jack? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go kick that loser's ass." I said in a growl.

"Jack. Don't. We'll tell the police. Let them handle it!"

I turned around and looked at her with disbelief. "You really think the police are gonna put Ricky Weaver in jail? And even if they did he wouldn't feel the hurt I'm about to put on him for what he did to you! I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he didn't get hurt more than you did." I turned around and started walking again. She still followed me but didn't try and stop me again.

I saw him. He had been waiting for me. That smug grin was plastered on his face. _Not for long._ I walked faster right up to him.

"You're a sick guy, ya know that? You're gonna pay for what you did to Jack's girl." I said, then my fist connected with his nose. Effectively erasing that grin, finally.

Kim's POV

My heart nearly stopped when Jack called me his _girl. _ That's all I've wanted him to think of me as. He was the one I wanted. Never did I want some jerk, prettyboy popstar. And when I saw Jack punch Ricky in the face, everything just clicked. Jack was the boy I loved, the one person who cared about me more than anyone in the world ever could. I knew I had to be with Jack. I watched him punch and kick Ricky repeatedly. I heard snaps where Ricky's bones were breaking but all I could do was stare, awestruck, at Jack's beautiful face twisted with rage towards my attacker. Then another thought hit, tomorrow Jack would be the most hated person by tennage girls in the world. Except for me, I would love him more than anyone has ever loved another person. And if Ricky doesn't get taken to court and Jack does, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, together, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

So I like the first ending I wrote for my "Ricky Weaver" story but I also had another idea for it. I was thinking about making the first part Kim's POV but I wasn't sure which was better so I did both. JAlternate Ending

Kim's POV

*At the park getting ready to start rehearsal*

I was stretching for the second time in the last two hours. I was so excited to get to work with someone as talented and down to earth as Ricky Weaver. I knew there was so much I could learn about performing from him!

"Hey, Kim!" Ricky called to me from a clearing in the woods next to the stage.

"Yeah, Ricky? What's up? Are we ready to start rehearsing?"

"Come over here for sec. I want to talk to you."

I wondered what he could want to talk to me privately about. I walked over to where he was standing and he led me by the hand into the big dirt circle where me, Jack, and the guys stood in our Swords and Magic costumes. The area was just as I remembered it: encircled by trees. No one outside of here can see or hear anything that happened inside here. Whatever Ricky wants to tell me must be pretty important. We stopped in the middle and he turned to face me. He was smiling. It wasn't a comforting smile like one that Jack would give me to make me feel better when I'm upset about something. This smile made me feel uncomfortable, like he was just watching me, staring, like I was just there to look at.

"Um….s-so what did you want to talk to me about Ricky?" I asked a little shakily. I noticed he was still holding my hand. If it had been Jack doing this I would have been happy. For some reason, with Ricky it just felt strange to me. He left my hand in his and brought his other one up to rest on my cheek. He stepped a little closer to me as he began to speak.

"You're so pretty, Kim. You know that?" He stepped even closer. I was really uncomfortable, I didn't understand this.

"Uh, thanks Ricky! Should we get back to rehearsal?"

"Don't worry about that. The shows a fake anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I came up with the whole show idea to get you to come here."

"What?" I stepped back and yanked my hand out of his.

"Hey now, come on," he said holding his hand out stepping towards me again. "I just did it because I wanted to meet you. I saw you're picture and I thought you had a pretty face. Now I know it's not just you're face that's pretty." He was looking at my body. Specifically the chest area. He put both his hands on my waist and started leaning down towards my mouth. I put my hands against his chest and pushed away a little before he pulled me back to him so I was pressed against him a little harder this time.

" Hey!" I said.

" Look, you're making this a lot harder than it has to be. I promise you'll like every second of it."

"No! I don't know what kind of girl you're used to or what kind of girl you think I am but I am not some fangirl slut who will have sex with you the moment you ask for it!"

"I never asked. I don't have to." With that he shoved me up against a nearby tree and slammed his lips against mine. I tried punching his chest and I tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than I thought he would be. He seemed to ignore my attempts besides grabbing my wrists and pressing them against the tree so I couldn't hit him anymore. I finally decided to just give up. I began to cry and he roughly pulled me into his arms and I thought he was hugging me for a moment until I felt the zipper of my dress being pulled down. I started crying harder.

"Shhhhh…" He whispered against my ear. " I promise you'll thank me for this afterwards."

I didn't know it was possible to this much this hard.

"Pull you're dress down for me, Kim."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe he was crazy enough to think I would do what he asked when I didn't even want this. Then I was on the ground. He had slapped me across the face. I cried even harder.

" It wasn't a fucking question! I said take it off, bitch!" He spat down at me.

"NO!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my throat and I grabbed the wrist that was choking me. He lifted me up by my neck and threw me across the circle. Is this guy like a vampire or something? There were scrapes down my arms and my chest. Then I remembered. My phone. Jack. If I can call him or text him or let him know in some way that something's wrong he can come save me! I had dropped my purse next to the clearing when Ricky grabbed my hand. I ran over towards it but Ricky got there first. He threw it into the woods so far that now I'd never find it. Jack was right. Why hadn't I listened to him? He's never steered me wrong before! Well there was that one time…..and that other one time…..But never on something important like this! I'm so mad at myself. I can't breathe. I…..can't…breathe…. I fell to my knees and started crying and screaming in the middle of the circle. I heard Ricky speaking but I didn't hear what he was saying over my screams.

Third-person POV

"Man! Forget it! You're more work than you are hot!" Ricky yelled over Kim's screams. He walked out of the clearing not worried because he knew no one could hear her. He walked behind the stage and began telling his lie about how far he'd gotten with Kim to the back up dancers. He saw Jack racing towards him. He got a nerve racked but tried to make his face remain cool. Jack threw Ricky up against the stage by his collar and demanded to know where "she" was. Ricky smiled on the inside.

"Where is who, Jack? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm not playin', asshole! Tell me where Kim is right now!"

Kim's POV

I heard Jack's voice through the trees and at first I thought I was imagining it. But it was too close to not be real. He was calling my name.

"KIM! KIM? Kim, where are you?" It was even closer this time. I tried calling back to him but my voice broke and I knew it was gone from all the screaming. I broke down again because I thought he wouldn't find me. But then I felt him crouching next to me. I gasped and threw myself onto his lap and sobbed into his shoulder for longer than I can think. He wrapped his arms around behind me and held me almost as tight as I was, him. My crying just kept getting harder and harder and I couldn't seem to stop it. Finally, once I could control myself I turned my head into the crook of his neck and thought for a long time while he just stared at my face. I wondered what he was thinking. He looked angry, not at me, but at the world. I was ready to speak but I must have started crying again without realizing it because he wiped tears away from my cheeks and let his fingers stay on my face a little longer. Then I began to speak in ragged broken breaths of words. I struggled to get the words out that I hoped I would never have to say.

"H-he tried t-to…..to…" I couldn't finish it, I broke down _again._ I brought my face into his chest and he squeezed me again and whispered in my ear.

"Tell me what he did. So I'll know exactly what I'm putting him in the hospital for."

Then the thoughts of what had happened raced back into my head and I felt a wave of anger come over me. My face went hard. I gulped and spoke the words.

"He tried to rape me, Jack." That was all he needed to hear. I stood up because I wanted to go home and I hoped Jack would just take me there without having to prove how tough he was. He stood up after me and looked me over. It was not like the way Ricky did, he was making sure I was okay. I felt safe with Jack. I looked down at myself too. My brand new dress was torn and dirty. But otherwise I wasn't broken physically although mentally I was pretty beaten up. I really hoped Jack would just take me home and let this go even though I would never be able to. No such luck, of course. Jack walked off determinedly in the direction of the stage.

"Jack! What are you gonna do?" I called after him.

"I'm gonna go kick that loser's ass." he growled.


End file.
